Nightmare Trapped
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Winged Wanderer, in this one Dory is trapped in a Nightmare world where everything is different and scary. Will she be able to escape? Warning: I went very Dark in this one and i did cover more..adult topics should I say. But i tried to keep it kinda covered, but you all are smart and I am sure you will figure things out. Other than that Enjoy :)


Dory has a lot on her mind that isn't all that positive like usual, but she goes to bed anyways. She is really tired and can't fight the sleep anymore so she goes to bed. When she wakes in the dream, she has entered a nightmare world. She blinks and follows the darkened world, she hears a familiar voice.

"Will work for warmth. *cough cough* Work for warmth. Please." says Nemo

He cowers when Pearl, Tad, and Sheldon come over and start teasing him calling him unloved.

"He's very loved! Scat! Don't make me tell your parents." says Dory

They look at her like they don't know her and she is insane.

"His daddy left him alone to die. No one loves him." says Pearl

"I do! So I guess I'm no one too. Leave!" says Dory

She glares Pearl down, but it's clear that Dory has won.

"Let's go Pearl. He isn't worth it. Especially not her." says Tad

"I don't even know her!" says Pearl

"Neither do we but she is a grown up so let's go." says Tad

"Yeah, come on." says Sheldon

They leave, Dory turns toward Nemo when they are gone.

"I don't know you but you just made it worse. Thanks a lot." says Nemo

"Wait don't leave me. What if I can get you a place to live?" asks Dory

"Do you even have a place to live?" asks Nemo

"Of course I do!" says Dory

She offers her fin, he looks at her puzzled but takes her notices he is lopsided, and his "lucky fin" is scratched.

"Oh no you're lucky fin. Let's get that wrapped." says Dory

"Lucky? *pff* this isn't lucky. It's because of this I got abandoned after birth, then my dad took me back to work for him then I got injured so he left me to die out there." says Nemo

"What are you talking about Nemo?" asks Dory

She leads him to the sea anemone where Marlin and Nemo live and she blinks when she notices her house is gone.

"Why did you take me here? My old man can't know that I'm alive. Let's go else where." says Nemo

"I live here too." says Dory

"Where?" asks Nemo, confused

"Hey! I thought I told you not to come back." says Marlin, well a more rugged looking Marlin

"We were just leaving Marlin." says Nemo

"Wait. Stop this isn't right! Nemo you can't talk to your dad like that, and Marlin you shouldn't talk to your son like that!" says Dory

"He isn't no son of mine. The dentist should have kept his worthless butt." says Marlin

"T-this isn't right. This didn't happen." says Dory

She closes her eyes Nemo and Marlin leave and when she opens her eyes again, she opens her eyes to find her little again. Then closes her eyes scared and when she opens her eyes again, she is with Mr. Ray.

"Thank goodness, Mr. Ray I knew I could find you soon." says Dory

"Did you make your quota for Daddy?" asks Mr. Ray

"Uh what?" says Dory

"Look. Boss wants his money so either have it or get with Deb and work it for more." says Mr. Ray

She sees Deb and swims over to her confused.

"Do you know what's going on?" asks Dory

"We are getting money for Daddy." says Deb

"Mr. Ray?" asks Dory

"Not him, he's big brother should you say. He collects money for Daddy." says Deb

"Who is Daddy?" asks Dory

Deb points to Charlie who was swimming by the other girl fish.

"Daddy!" says Dory

She hugs him, he smiles and hugs her back.

"Hey sugar, make your quota for daddy?" asks Charlie

"Uh..no?" says Dory

He pushes her away.

"Then get back to work!" says Charlie

He swims away from her, she blinks at that and when her eyes open she is back to where Nemo and her are swimming away from Marlin quickly. For hours she is in an endless cycle of Nemo unwanted and working for Charlie. She wants it to end, finally everything goes dark but she isn't awake. She is in a dark emptiness she can't help but call out to the others. The darkness don't answer her, she is trapped in complete darkness when she hears Marlin's voice.

"Dory. Dory wake up." says Marlin

Dory burst open awake, Marlin has to calm her down gently.

"Dory are you okay?" asks Nemo

She looks around her and sees she is in her home and takes a deep relaxing breath.

"I am now." says Dory, smiling

She hugs Nemo and Marlin close to her.

The End


End file.
